Bah tu te rappelles plus Papa Sevy ?
by Belume
Summary: Quand un jour Snape se réveille avec un Potter enceint jusqu'aux yeux dans son lit, trois marmots qui ne cessent de l'appeler Papa Sevy et un chien du nom de Patmol, il se dit qu'il a dû louper un sacré gros épisode. Slash SS/HP Mpreg. et LEMON à venir... ;)
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Bah tu te rappelles plus Papa Sevy ?

**Genre** : Romance/Humour/Yaoi/Slash

**SS/HP**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf les enfants Potter/Snape présent dans la fanfiction :D

**NDA** : Donc voilà le prologue de ma première fic, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)  
C'est une petite idée que j'ai depuis un moment et j'avais bien envie de vous la faire partager. ;)

R**ésumé** : Quand un jour Snape se réveille avec un Potter enceint jusqu'aux yeux dans ses draps, trois marmots qui ne cessent de l'appeler « Papa Sevy » et un chien du nom de Patmol, il se dit qu'il a dû louper un sacré gros épisode.

**/!\ ****Cette histoire contient du Yaoi, donc des relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre hommes. Donc homophobes et mineurs s'abstenir !**** /!\**

* * *

Ce matin là, Severus Snape, troisième de son nom, se réveilla avec un beau mal de tête.

Grognant légèrement pour la forme, il se redressa en position assise le plus lentement possible, la tête entre les mains. _Qu'est-ce-que j'ai foutu hier pour avoir un mal de crâne pareil ?_ un léger froissement de tissu le sortant de ses pensées (hautement intellectuelles), il eu le reflex -comme tout bon espion- d'attraper sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet et de tourner vivement la tête vers la source du bruit, baguette en main et un _Stupefix_ aux bord des lèvres.  
Ce qu'il fit, jurant de plus belle, sa douleur montant en flèche en réponse au mouvement brusque.

Il regarda donc en direction de « la chose » et attendit que sa vision s'adapte à l'environnement.  
Il vit des draps blancs –habituellement noirs- défaits, laissant apparaitre deux jambes, un bras et le sommet d'un crâne recouvert d'une tignasse folle, d'une couleur très proche de la sienne. Il suivit des yeux la silhouette, allongée dos à lui, en position chien de fusil. Il remarqua alors une proéminence ronde au niveau de ce qu'il devinait être le ventre de la personne à ses côtés.

Sentant une sorte de frisson désagréable le parcourir face à cette vision, il tendit prudemment sa main libre vers le drap pour le soulever quand… « **PAPA SEVYYYY !** » trois touffes de cheveux ébène rentrèrent en trombe dans la chambre. « PAPA SEVY ! Julius m'a piqué **mon** paquet de dragées Berti crochue ! Je lui ai dit que c'était **mon** cadeau de tonton Ron mais il ne m'a pas écouté et il me l'a piqué et en plus… » « PAPAAAAA OUIIIIIN PATMOL M'A MORDUUUU » « C'EST PAS VRAI C'EST **MON** PAQUET ! Le tien est dans la cuisine. Celui sur la table de la salle à manger c'est **le mien à moi** ! ».

Une première goutte de sueur apparut sur le front de Snape.

La masse humaine à côté de lui bougea un peu, laissant un deuxième bras apparaître et retirer le drap de son corps, révélant un ventre rebondi.

Deuxième goutte de sueur pour Snape.

« Julius, Lisa, si vous rangiez un peu vos affaires vous n'auriez pas ce genre de problèmes. » la voix familière du jeune homme fit surgir une petite dizaine de gouttes de sueurs supplémentaires sur tout son corps.

Se répétant intérieurement une bonne vingtaine de fois _ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible,…_ La terreur des cachots ferma les yeux essayant de remettre les choses au clair dans son esprit, pendant qu'il entendait les bruits (peu habituels dans ses cachots) qui l'entouraient.  
Il sentit l'homme au ventre rond se lever du lit et se diriger vers les trois petits monstres et prononcer d'une voix douce et amusée « Voyons Marty, Patmol ne t'a pas mordu, il t'a simplement léché. ».

_Donc, récapitulons. Je me réveille dans un lit avec __**Potter**__ visiblement __**enceint**__, trois marmots qui me prennent pour leur père et un chien avec le surnom d'un de ces stupides __**maraudeurs**__… Dans quel merdier me suis-je foutu ?_

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

Alors ça vous a plu ? Je continue ? Je me pends tout de suite ou j'attends un peu ? Une petite review ? :)


	2. Par Merlin, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

**Titre** : Bah tu te rappelles plus Papa Sevy ?

**Genre** : Romance/Humour/Yaoi/Slash

**SS/HP**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf Julius, Marty et Lisa (et d'autres qui arriveront au fur et à mesure de la fic)

**NDA** : J'ai été agréablement surprise par toutes les reviews que j'ai rapidement reçus dès la sortie du prologue ! Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, il m'est impossible de les lire, et n'ai reçu d'alerte que pour les 2 premières… Donc voilà, en suivant vos conseils, je ne me pends pas de suite et continue cette première fanfiction pleine de surprises (je l'espère) pour vous tou(te)s !

**Résumé** : Quand un jour Snape se réveille avec un Potter enceint jusqu'aux yeux dans ses draps, trois marmots qui ne cessent de l'appeler « Papa Sevy » et un chien du nom de Patmol, il se dit qu'il a dû louper un sacré gros épisode.

**/!\ Cette histoire contient du Yaoi, donc des relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre hommes. Homophobes et mineurs s'abstenir ! /!\**

* * *

_Donc, récapitulons. Je me réveille dans un lit avec Potter visiblement enceint, trois marmots qui me prennent pour leur père et un chien avec le surnom d'un de ces stupides maraudeurs… __**Dans quel merdier me suis-je foutu ?**_

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer des heures, Severus ouvrit ses yeux.

Le spectacle qui lui était offert était des plus surprenant (pour lui) : Harry Potter, le ventre ayant atteint 6 voir 7 mois de grossesse, regardant attentivement le bras droit d'un petit être aux yeux rougies par ses pleurs, et aux joues arrondies par l'enfance.  
De chaque côtés du plus petit des protagonistes se trouvaient deux autres bambins, les bras croisés en un signe de « _**je te boude**_ » distinct, se foudroyant du regard au dessus de la tête du petit pleurnicheur.

Le plus grand des trois, ou plutôt **la** plus grande des trois, devait avoir un peu moins de 10 ans. Ses yeux verts avaient le même impact que ceux de Lily *_le regard de Severus se fit alors plus doux_* donc par conséquent le même que celui de Potter *_pour se rendurcir aussitôt_*. Ses longs cheveux noirs et raides cadraient son visage en parfait ovale, contrastant parfaitement avec sa peau couleur perle. Ses lèvres fines, naturellement rosées, étaient recourbées dans un mouvement boudeur, et ses yeux en amandes envoyaient des éclairs meurtriers au garçon qui la regardait avec dédain de l'autre côté du plus petit.

Ce premier avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de Draco Malfoy lui-même. Ses yeux d'encres semblant percer tout ce qui était à sa porté, et ses cheveux laqués en arrière ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression.  
Lui les avait plus clairs que sa *_présumée_* sœur. Ils étaient d'une teinte rappelant le bois de rose, et semblaient ondulés par ci par là, malgré la couche bien présente de gel. Sa peau était tout aussi claire que celle de sa sœur, et son visage d'un ovale tout aussi parfait. Mais son nez plus brusqué lui rappelait dangereusement le sien.

_Grmph, ce sont bien mes enfants apparemment…_ Il jaugea alors de ses yeux impartiaux le dernier restant. De grands yeux aussi noirs que les siens regardaient attentivement Potter lui expliquant que jamais, au grand jamais Patmol ne mordrait qui que ce soit, que c'était un gentil toutou, et _gna gna gna…_ Bref, lui faisant gentiment la leçon. Sa peau contrairement aux plus grands était d'une douce couleur miel. Ses cheveux en batailles lui rappelèrent brutalement James Potter, et un reniflement méprisant de sa part attira l'attention des quatre énergumènes devant lui.

« -Tout va bien Severus ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin_  
-Tout d'abord _**Potter**_, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir permis de m'appeler autrement que _**Professeur**_. » Cracha Severus.  
Harry souleva un sourcil amusé, puis face à l'air sérieux de son interlocuteur, les fronça d'incompréhension.  
« Les enfants… attendez moi dans le salon, je reviens tout de suite. » ce que s'enquit de faire les trois gamins qui se coursèrent mutuellement, le plus grand loin devant, criant des « _preum's !_ » retentissant. Harry ferma la porte et d'un mouvement de bras lança un informulé, surement un sort d'intimité.

Il s'avança alors, jusqu'à s'asseoir au bord du grand lit, tout en se maintenant difficilement le dos d'une main, gêné par son ventre. Snape eu un mouvement de recul en sentant le jeune homme poser sa main sur son avant bras, dans un geste qu'il voulait surement rassurant.

«-Par Merlin, que t'arrive-t-il Sev' ?! »

Le dit **Sev'** tiqua en entendant l'emploi de son surnom. « Je crois vous avoir déjà mentionné qu'il vous était interdit d'user d'autant de familiarité à mon égard. » Et eu un rictus vainqueur face au regard perdu du morveux qui avait soudainement enlevé sa main pour la reposer sagement sur sa jumelle. « Maintenant si vous pouviez m'expliquer qu'est ce que toute cette mascarade, je vous en serais… hum, et bien, _**reconnaissant**_. » Grommela-t-il d'un ton qui aurait gelé sur place le Lord Noir en personne.

Harry regardait Severus comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. « Sev_ **Snape**. A quand remonte ton… votre dernier souvenir ? ». Voyant Sev' perdu dans une réflexion intense, les sourcils froncés, formant un pli au front, il ne pu empêcher un sourire affectueux d'orner ses lèvres. Cela lui rappelait les longues journées de pluies qu'ils passaient tous ensemble à jouer aux cartes, et où son époux faisait mine de réfléchir longuement face à son jeu, bluffant comme un pro.  
Un soupir désabusé le sortit de ses pensées. « Je n'en sait rien Potter. Tout est… flou. Le dernier souvenir précis qu'il me reste, c'est vous et vos compagnons dans ma classe lors de votre dernière année à Poudlard. Je me rends bien compte que plusieurs années on du passer depuis, mais c'est comme si… comme si j'avais vécu les dernières années **dans l'inconscient**. » Harry fixais avec attention son amant, et essaya d'assimiler les paroles de ce dernier. « Alors… tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre… _nous_, tu n'en as aucun souvenir ? _Pas un seul_ ? » Demanda-t-il dans un ton plus suppliant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Severus soupira une fois de plus avant de regarder Harry dans les yeux et de lui lancer de façon presque fataliste « non, _**aucun**_. ».

Voyant que le morveux –plus si morveux que ça- ne lui répondait plus, les yeux perdu dans le vague, il décida de continuer la discussion de lui-même « Maintenant, si vous pouviez m'éclaircir sur les dernières années que j'aurais, _supposons_, passées à vos côtés, je pourrais peut-être trouver un moyen de faire tout revenir à la normale. »  
Par « normale » il entendait bien entendu retrouver le confort de sa vie comme il la connaissait : froide et seul.  
Mais vu le regard brillant du plus jeune, ils n'avaient pas pensé à la même chose.  
« Eh bien, hum par où commencer…Pendant ma 7ème année, il y a eu un rapprochement entre nous deux. Nous avons commencés à être amis au bout de quelques mois et à la fin de l'année nous sommes devenus amants. Un an plus tard nous nous sommes mariés et avons eu nos premiers enfants, Lisa et Julius, ce sont des jumeaux, de 9 ans, bientôt 10. » Alors si mes calculs sont bons, j'ai perdu la raison il y a 10 ans environ. « Et quelques années plus tard nous avons eu Marty, il a 6 ans… _**et demi**_. » rajouta Harry avec un petit rire en se rappelant à quel point les enfants tenaient au « et demi ».

Severus fulminait intérieurement depuis le début du récit. Ce n'était **pas** possible, c'était **IMPOSSIBLE**.

Lui, marié avec le morveux le plus exécrable de sa génération ? Avec des enfants de surplus ?!  
Il se leva d'un bon, en louant tous les saints qu'il ne soit pas nu, et se dirigea vers l'armoire en face de lui.  
Il ouvrit les deux panneaux de bois d'un geste sec et resta interdit quelques secondes. Non. Jamais… ça ne devait être qu'une blague. Oui c'est ça, une _**mauvaise**_ blague. Ou alors un mauvais rêve. Oui voilà… un _**très** _mauvais rêve. Il referma l'armoire imposante, les bras tendus et les deux poings serrés sur les deux poignées, puis se mit à compter. _1… 2… 3…_ il l'ouvrit à nouveau et regarda devant lui d'un air absent, jusqu'à ce que sa vision se face moins floue.

Non, non et non ! Qui avait osé ? Qui ? Sous ses yeux des dizaines de cintres étaient recouvert par de longues robes dans différentes teintes de bleu et gris. **COMMENT…** Comment avait-t-on osé remplacer ses éternelles robes noires par ces nippes **_criardes_ (1)** et sans aucune élégance ?!  
Malgré sa colère déjà au point de non retour, il attrapa la plus sombres des robes qu'il trouva et l'enfila sans prendre la peine de mettre quoi que ce soit au dessous, mais gardant tout de même son pantalon de pyjama. Il se dirigea d'un pas féroce vers la porte par la quelle les morveux/terreur-juniors étaient passés un peu plus tôt, suivi par un Harry incrédule.  
En voyant leur père entrer comme une furie dans le salon, les trois enfants sursautèrent comme une seule personne laissant tomber leurs cartes, qu'ils avaient sortis en attendant leurs parents.

« **POTTER**, vous avez intérêt à me suivre. Si il y a bien une personne qui peut trouver une solution à tout ceci, ce n'est ni _vous_ ni moi. » Et se dirigeant vers la cheminée imposante, une poignée de poudre de cheminette en mains, prononça, presque rugissant « **Dumbledore.** ».  
Voyant que rien n'apparaissait dans le foyer, il se retourna vivement vers sa « famille ». Quand il vit l'air livide des quatre Potter-Snape, il ressenti une désagréable sensation de douche froide.  
« Severus, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire… »

* * *

**A suivre…**  
Alors ? Alors ? Bon je sais, on n'a pas vraiment avancé et c'est plutôt court, mais bon, on sait déjà à quoi ressemble les trois petits bambins, et que Severus est bel et bien marié à Harry ! :)

* * *

_Dans le prochain épisode…_  
Severus découvre certaines choses qu'il aurait préféré ignorer, et Harry lui demande quelque chose de ridicule.  
**Une petite review pour m'encourager ?**

* * *

**(1)** petit clin d'œil à la chanson _Cure Toujours_ des **Fatal Picards** : « On m'a offert un pull gris à mon anniversaire, j'aime pas les couleurs criardes, surtout les vulgaires. » :)


	3. Pour les enfants

**Titre** : Bah tu te rappelles plus Papa Sevy ?

**Genre** : Romance/Humour/Yaoi/Slash

**SS/HP**

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR sauf le déroulement de l'histoire, Julius, Marty et Lisa (et d'autres qui arriveront au fur et à mesure de la fic)

**NDA** : Tout d'abord, j'ai **ENFIN** réussi à lire vos reviews, et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ! :)  
Je vais essayer de vous répondre rapidement même si j'ai un peu du mal avec ce genre de choses. x)  
Et je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les petites fautes qui malgré mes quatre relectures (_eh oui, je suis un peu lente sur les bords_) sont restées dans le texte… Donc si quelqu'un pense pouvoir me servir de **beta reader** je lui en serais énormément reconnaissante. Mais je ne veux forcer personne, donc si le projet vous intéresse, vous pouvez me prévenir par review ou en mp. ;)

**Résumé** : Quand un jour Snape se réveille avec un Potter enceint jusqu'aux yeux dans ses draps, trois marmots qui ne cessent de l'appeler « Papa Sevy » et un chien du nom de Patmol, il se dit qu'il a dû louper un sacré gros épisode.

**/!\ Cette histoire contient du Yaoi, donc des relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre hommes. Homophobes et mineurs s'abstenir ! /!\**

* * *

_Et se dirigeant vers la cheminée imposante, une poignée de poudre de cheminette en main, prononça, presque rugissant « __**Dumbledore.**__ »._  
_Voyant que rien n'apparaissait dans le foyer, il se retourna vivement vers sa « famille ». Quand il vit l'air livide des quatre Potter-Snape il ressenti une désagréable sensation de douche froide._  
_« Severus, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire… »_

Le regard d'Harry se fit plus dur et sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée, puis il se décida à sortir d'une voix blanche « Dumbledore… Albus n'est plus, Severus. »  
La phrase passait et repassait dans son esprit comme sur un disque rayé. Alors le vieux fou avait fini par passer l'arme à gauche ? Plus personne ne pourrait l'aider c'est bien ça ?  
Snape ne put empêcher ses jambes de céder, sous le poids trop lourd de ce que signifiait cette phrase.  
« _Il n'est plus, il n'est plus hein…_ » Ne put s'empêcher de répéter l'homme dans une litanie nerveuse.

Harry se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant d'avantage et s'avança lentement vers *son* homme à terre, comme pour éviter d'effrayer un animal sauvage.  
« Sev'…Sev', je sais que tout cela doit être très difficile pour toi, mais nous allons faire notre maximum pour comprendre et résoudre ce… problème. »  
Severus ria d'un rire fou et hurla d'un ton tinté de la même folie « DIFFICILE ? **DIFFICILE ?!** Je me retrouve avec la personne que j'exècre le plus pour mari, trois gamins dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler auparavant et un quatrième en chemin. ALORS JE PENSE QUE DIRE QUE C'EST**_ 'TRÈS DIFFICILE'_** SERAIT UN EUPHEMISME DES PLUS GRAND ! »

Sentant la moutarde lui monter dangereusement au nez, Harry claqua, d'une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, la joue de Severus (qui s'était levé pendant sa tirade).  
Les enfants toujours assis autour de la table se figèrent, les yeux exorbités devant la scène des plus inexplicables qui se jouait devant eux.

« **Severus Sebastian Snape Potter**, » reprit Harry sur le ton des réprimandes « tu peux me croire que nous sommes au moins deux dans cette pièce à ne pas avoir voulu cette situation. Maintenant si tu voulais bien gentiment écouter ce que j'ai à te dire je t'en serais, hum, et bien _**reconnaissant**_. »  
Severus, toujours sonné par la force de son ancien élève et par le ton employé de ce dernier, ouvrait et fermait sa bouche comme un poisson rouge, se tenant la joue meurtrie d'une main.

Face à l'air ahuri de leur père habituellement si fermé et ne se permettant un sourire que très rarement, Lisa ne pu se retenir de pouffer légèrement.  
Alerter par le bruit, Harry se retourna vers la table, le sortant de sa torpeur furieuse.  
Avisant l'air désolé de sa fille qui ne pouvait retenir son fou rire, il se permit un sourire discret mais franc, le relaxant un peu en remarquant le ridicule de la situation.  
**Harry Potter** faisait la leçon à son professeur (_autrefois_) honni, **Severus Snape** alias _la chauve souris_, _la terreur des cachots_ et autres surnoms en tout genre.  
Puis ricana à son tour. Vite rejoins par ses deux autres enfants, ne pouvant plus retenir leurs propres soubresauts respectifs du aux fous rires trop contenus.

Et le grand salon fut soudainement empli de rires résonnants, laissant un Snape perplexe vis-à-vis du tableau qui se dessinait devant lui ; les gamins riaient comme des bienheureux et Har… **Potter** pris dans un petit rire discret le regardait comme on regarderait un épouventard après un sort de _Riddikulus_.

C'est à ce moment là que** Patmol** deuxième de son nom, décida de faire son apparition.

Et comme tout bon toutou reconnaissant à son maître, se jeta sur un Severus désespéré, et à présent recouvert de la bave de l'énorme chien noir.

« **PATMOL ARRÊTE !** » crièrent en cœur les quatre spectateurs, n'ignorant en rien l'horreur que Severus avait de l'affreux cabot.  
Severus ressorti comme par magie (nda : eh oui, il y a de la magie à Poudlard, c'est étonnant non ?) de sa léthargie en entendant le cri retentir dans le salon, remplaçant par la même occasion les rires.

Et la première chose qu'il vu fut une énorme langue râpeuse lui léchant le visage sur toute sa longueur.  
« **PATMOL JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIS UNE CENTAINE DE FOIS DE NE PAS APPROCHER TA LANGUE DE MA PERSONNE !** ».  
En avisant le chien partir à toute vitesse, la queue entre les jambes et les oreilles baissées, mais surtout, surtout l'air choqué de Potter, il **comprit**. Oui, il venait de _se rappeler quelque chose_. Certes ce n'était pas grand-chose, seulement le fait qu'il détestait son chien, mais ça voulait déjà dire tellement de choses. Qu'il n'était pas en plein rêve, qu'il avait bien perdu la mémoire, et qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il la retrouve. Ne sachant pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non, il décida d'opter pour un rictus calculateur.

Puis on entendit un sanglot dans la pièce soudainement trop silencieuse.  
« Papa Sevy, pourquoi tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de nous tout à l'heure ? » pleurnicha Marty.  
« Pfff, toujours aussi **lent** _Mart'_, ça fait bien 10 minutes qu'il l'a dit. » cingla d'une voix trainante Julius.  
« Julius ! Ne parle pas ainsi de notre petit frère » prononça Lisa sur le même ton que son père un peu plus tôt « ce n'est pas sa faute, comment veux-tu qu'il ait l'occasion de poser sa question avec toute l'agitation qu'il y a eu ! »  
Et les deux jumeaux se lancèrent dans un débat frénétique accompagné en fond sonore des pleurs du petit Marty. Quand ils se retournèrent tous les trois d'un seul mouvement vers leur papa Sevy «**_ Alors ?_**».

Severus resta bouche-bée en voyant les trois minots le regarder d'un air sérieux –quoiqu'un peu perdu pour Marty- attendant sa réponse.  
« Alors… alors **_quoi_** ? » siffla-t-il agacé.  
« Alors pourquoi as-tu dit, je cite_ 'Je me retrouve avec la personne que j'exècre le plus pour mari, trois gamins dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler auparavant et un quatrième en chemin'_ ? » répéta amèrement Lisa, comprenant un peu trop bien le contenu de ces paroles.  
Snape déglutit péniblement pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, et ne pu prononcer un seul mot que Potter enchaînait déjà « Votre père a perdu la mémoire les enfants. » comme s'il annonçait la fin du monde, _leur monde…_

Des exclamations outrées et dépassées par les événements s'élevaient déjà dans l'air alors qu'Harry, imperturbable, continua d'un ton plus doux « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, papa et moi allons trouver une solution. » Cette simple phrase apaisa tous les cœurs de leur famille. Celui de Severus y compris (_même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais_).

Harry fit signe à Severus de le suivre tout en quittant la pièce. Ce qu'il fit sans pour autant omettre de grogner légèrement en marmonnant que ce n'était pas l'élève qui devait donner des ordres à son professeur.  
Entrant à la suite de Potter dans leur chambre, Severus se retourna vers ce premier, dans ces éternels tournoiements de robes noires –bleue nuit à présent- et lui lança froidement un « _Alors Potter ?_ » des plus glacials, accompagnée de son -désormais célèbre dans tout le monde sorcier- regard _**made in Snape**_ ayant des effets assez proche de celui du Basilic.

Mais apparemment ces 10 dernières années passées en sa compagnie semblait avoir immunisé le _Survivant_ (nda : Survivant à Voldy, mais aussi au regard made in Snape. C'était une phrase à double sens… Bref, mon humour est particulier.)  
« Severus, il y a une faveur que je voudrais que tu m'accorde. » Severus grogna une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci pour répondre (affirmativement) à son… _'mari'_.  
« Voilà… Je, enfin, je pense qu'il serait préférable… enfin avant qu'on ait réussi à trouver une solution_ » « Abrégez Potter. » l'interrompit Snape. « J'aimerais que tu m'appelles Harry devant les enfants. »

L'air se fit glacial quand Severus se décida à briser le silence. « **_Je vous demande pardon ?_**».  
Harry claqua sa langue contre son palais tout en se passant nerveusement la main dans sa nuque, pour détendre un quelconque muscle s'étant tendu au ton employé par son époux.  
« Je sais que tout ça doit être complètement fou pour toi, mais ici, nous sommes une famille. Tu es leur père, nous sommes mariés et… je… _je t'aime_. » Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcé tellement bas que Severus du tendre l'oreille pour les entendre. « Et c'était réciproque jusqu'à hier. » continua Harry plongeant son regard dans celui d'obsidienne de son compagnon. « Alors je t'en supplie Severus, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le au moins _pour les enfants_ !  
Ne brise pas leur cœur s'il-te-plaît… »

Harry se rendait parfaitement compte que ce n'était pas seulement du cœur de ses enfants dont il parlait, mais aussi du sien. Mais Severus ne devait pas le savoir.  
L'homme qui était en face de lui ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'était pas cet homme qui avait partagé sa vie ces dix longues années, ni celui avec qui il avait lié une amitié merveilleuse lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard.  
Non, l'homme devant lui n'était pas Severus. C'était **Snape**. Snape le bâtard graisseux, qui l'avait détesté avant même qu'il ne voit le jour.

A cette pensée, le plus jeune retenu une larme qui menaçait de couler. Severus poussa un soupir à fendre larme puis abdiqua d'un « Très bien… Potter, **_pour les enfants_**. » Plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par les paroles du Griffondor.  
Harry se permis un soupir de contentement aux paroles de Snape puis ajouta dans un sourire timide « je pense qu'on devrait aller les rejoindre maintenant. » Severus opina et suivit une fois de plus Harry en dehors de leur chambre. Arrivés à la sortie du couloir qui menait vers le salon, il sentit un bras le bloquer. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, une main vint se poser sur celle-ci. « Chuuut ! Ecoute. » Et Severus écouta.

Les enfants étaient en pleine conversation, tous les trois penchés vers le centre de la table ronde, en plein complot.  
« Voyons Lisa ! Si papa à perdu la mémoire ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose ! _Réfléchis_. S'il a tout oublié de nous, il a aussi oublié toutes les choses qu'il nous a interdites. » Marty opina joyeusement aux paroles de son grand frère. Lisa, elle, se pinçait l'arrête du nez dans un signe d'intense réflexion. « Eh bien… Oui, vu comme ça, c'est une bonne chose. Mais réfléchissez. S'il a oublié les choses qu'il nous a interdites, il a aussi oublié celle qui nous a _autorisées_. » Marty tourna la tête vers Lisa, et hocha lentement la tête. « Et puis, il n'a pas oublié que ça apparemment. » continua la plus grande « Il a aussi oublié qu'il _nous aimait_… » Marty regarda son frère, puis sa sœur, puis son frère, ainsi de suite, complètement perdu. « Alors papa Sevy ne nous aime plus c'est ça ? » sanglota le plus émotif. « Non, Marty. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne nous aime plus, c'est seulement qu'il ne s'en souvient plus. Et puis regarde, tout à l'heure papa s'est souvenu qu'il n'aimait pas que Patmol lui saute dessus. Il finira bien par se rappeler qu'il nous aime. » Le rassura la plus futée. « Oui Marty, **j'ai un plan**. Nous allons lui montrer tout ce qu'on avait l'habitude de faire avec lui. Il finira bien par s'en rappeler ! » Rajouta le plus rusé.

Cachés près du mur, les deux adultes se regardèrent en silence.  
Le plus jeune un sourire ému aux lèvres, et le plus vieux une expression indéchiffrable collée au visage.  
A l'intérieur de lui-même, Severus luttait contre toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les gamins étaient prêts à tout pour retrouver leur père, et lui leur avait lancé qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux. S'en voulant énormément, il décida d'agir.

C'est donc naturellement qu'il sortit de sa cachette, son rictus « _je vous ai pris la main dans le sac_ » aux lèvres, et tout aussi naturellement qu'il conclut « Alors qu'attendez-vous pour commencer ? ».  
Les enfants se retournèrent précipitamment vers leur père « _**PAPA**_ ! » et se jetèrent sur lui en mode '_câlins party_' activé. Ce que, évidemment, n'apprécia pas la chauve-souris, râlant de plus belle.

Quand il vit le sourire attendri de Pot… Harry, son cœur se serra inexplicablement.

Bon, il était père de trois enfants -un quatrième en chemin- et marié au fils de feu James je-me-crois-au-dessus-de-tout Potter.  
Bof, il avait vécu pire.

* * *

**A suivre…**

Voili voilou pour le deuxième chapitre. :)

* * *

**A partir de maintenant j'organise un petit concours pour savoir comment Severus a perdu la mémoire ! Alors, qui devinera en premier ? ;)**

* * *

_Dans le prochain épisode…_  
Severus fait la rencontre de la belle-famille et de leurs amis. Une opportunité se présente, arrivera-t-il à retrouver la mémoire ?  
**Alors, ça mérite une petite review ? :3**


	4. La belle-famille et les amis

**Titre** : Bah tu te rappelles plus Papa Sevy ?

**Genre** : Romance/Humour/Yaoi/Slash

**SS/HP**

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR sauf le déroulement de l'histoire, Julius, Marty, Lisa, Rosie, Peter et Hugo (eh oui, tout ça !)

Ne prend pas en compte… beaucoup de choses x)

Remus et Nymphadora ne sont pas morts, mais malheureusement Sirius oui…

**NDA** : Voici le 3ème chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! En tout cas je pense que c'est un des chapitres les plus importants, alors préparez-vous à l'inattendu !

Ah aussi, je cherche toujours désespérément un(e) bêta, n'oubliez pas de me prévenir par MP ou en review si ça vous intéresse. ;)

Et encore merci à tou(te)s de me suivre et de me poster des petites reviews à chaque chapitres ! Je sais qu'on n'y pense pas forcément, mais une review peut faire toute la différence : l'auteur n'a pas l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et se sent encouragé. **Alors un grand merci à vous ! **:)

**Résumé** : Quand un jour Snape se réveille avec un Potter enceint jusqu'aux yeux dans ses draps, trois marmots qui ne cessent de l'appeler « Papa Sevy » et un chien du nom de Patmol, il se dit qu'il a dû louper un sacré gros épisode.

**/!\ Cette histoire contient du Yaoi, donc des relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre hommes. Homophobes et mineurs s'abstenir ! /!\**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis le jour fatidique où Severus Snape perdit officiellement la boule.

Une semaine qu'il s'était transformé en babysitteur attitré de ses trois petits monstres personnels. Une semaine qu'il subissait chaque matin les regards enamourés d'un Harry futur-papa-de-Snape-junior-numéro-quatre Potter. Une semaine qu'il devait se coltiner un chien collant (et baveux) au possible tous les jours.

Mais aussi une semaine qu'il retrouvait des brides de souvenirs de temps à autres. Il se rappelait parfaitement de l'anniversaire de ses enfants, de l'emplacement exact des instruments de cuisine, du fait qu'il était en ce moment même en début juillet, par conséquent en vacances, et d'autres petites choses, toutes aussi banales.

Seulement, il n'avait pas un seul souvenir concernant sa relation avec Potter. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne vraiment.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Oui, aujourd'hui était le jour que toute sa famille attendait avec impatience depuis une semaine. C'était la réunion familiale –_et amicale_- mensuelle.

Ça faisait donc une semaine que Potter lui rabâchait tous les jours « Tu es très ami avec Neville et Ginny, souviens t'en ! » et « Neville et moi sommes tes collègues. Tâche de t'en rappeler. ». Ou encore « Ginny sort avec Blaise, et Neville est marié avec Draco. Ils ont un enfant, Hugo, il a 5 ans et tu l'adores. Ne l'oublie pas ! » et le désormais célèbre « Blaise, Draco et Ron travaillent au ministère, tu leur dois beaucoup. Ils t'ont soutenu lors de ton procès d'ancien mangemort et t'ont évité Azkaban, alors comporte toi bien avec eux ! »

Bref, ça avait été une semaine plutôt tranquille.

Il s'était découvert beaucoup d'affection pour ses enfants et avait été surpris de voir à quel point ils avaient chacun un caractère unique.

Lisa était la plus intelligente de tous. Elle avait un raisonnement hors du commun et une manie à défendre les plus faibles. Julius était un garçon doté d'une répartie à toute épreuve et un sens de la justice aiguisé. Mais Marty restait le plus étonnant de tous. Malgré son apparente fragilité, il pouvait se révéler aussi manipulateur qu'un Serpentard de dernière année, quand la situation pouvait être tournée à son avantage. Heureusement pour ses pères, il ne le devenait que pour le bien de leur famille : lors des disputes entre ses parents ou bien des chamailleries récurrentes de ses frère et sœur. Il suffisait d'une phrase sanglotée de sa part, et tout le monde culpabilisait.

Le grand salon avait été nettoyé, de fond en comble pour l'occasion, et une furie brune aux yeux verts et à la cicatrice légendaire, courait dans tout les sens. « Lisa, est-ce que tu as vérifié si la cheminée fonctionne comme il faut ? » « _Oui papa._ » soupira l'enfant. « Julius, Patmol est bien chez Hagrid hein ? Il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche de Draco, tu sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir ! » Julius roula des yeux «_ Oui oui papa, ne t'inquiètes pas, il est bien chez Hagrid_. » « Marty, n'oublies pas, pas de caprices quand Molly sera là. Tu sais _que je sais_ qu'elle ne résiste pas à ton regard de chien battu ! » « _Oui papa… _» souffla le petit dernier, le regard baissé et les joues rougies. Severus ne put s'empêcher un ricanement « Harry tu devrais penser à te calmer, tu vas faire peur aux invités. ». Sa phrase, prononcée d'un ton moqueur, et les gloussements des trois enfants calmèrent instantanément le dit Harry.

Severus avait encore du mal à s'habituer à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Harry. Il sentait une boule se former instantanément dans sa gorge dès que son prénom sortait de sa bouche, et une impression de déjà-vu l'emplissait étrangement. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère plus.

« Bien tout est prêt, les premiers invités de vont pas tarder » ajouta Harry en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, au dessus de la cheminée « Tenez-vous bien et_ » «_ 'tachez de faire bonne figure' _**on sait papa ! **» le coupèrent en cœur les trois minots.

Le dit papa n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'un crépitement retentit, et une Molly Weasley plus souriante que jamais sortait de la cheminée.

« Harry, Severus, les enfants ! Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir ! » « MAMIE MOLLY ! » s'extasièrent les enfants en se jetant à son cou. « Merlin, comme vous avez grandi mes anges ! » s'etonna leur grand-mère adoptive.

Le reste des invités arrivèrent au fur à mesure, Molly fut vite suivie de son époux, puis de ses deux fils, Fred et George. « Oh mon petit Harry, je suis désolée que Percy et Charlie n'ai pas pu venir, tu te faisais une telle joie de les revoir… » Harry sourit doucement puis lui répondit « Ce n'est rien Molly, j'aurais d'autres occasions pour les voir. » ce qui donna un petite moue triste à la femme rousse. George et Fred passèrent chacun un bras autour des épaules du Survivant, et lui ébouriffèrent énergiquement les cheveux « Et puis, nous on est toujours là pour toi, petit frère ! » s'exclamèrent-t-ils en cœur, déclenchant des éclats de rire au plus jeune. « On dirait bien que Ronny est en retard. Surement en train de batifoler avec 'Mione. » gloussa Fred. Ou bien George. Severus était perdu. Les cinq premiers invités venaient seulement d'arriver, et il était déjà passé au second plan.

Lisa discutait tranquillement avec Arthur, émerveillé par le savoir de la petite concernant les téléphones portables, Molly écoutait attentivement les dernières aventures de ses deux petits fils, et Harry plaisantait bruyamment avec les jumeaux Weasley.

Et lui… eh bien lui, passait aussi inaperçu que la plante en pot à ses côtés.

Malgré tout ce que son ''mari'' lui avait raconté concernant sa belle-famille, Severus ne connaissait pas ces gens.

Oh oui, il les avait déjà rencontrés auparavant, et se rappelait un peu trop bien d'avoir eu les deux grandes perches rousses dans sa classe. Mais il n'avait pas eu le lien que son _lui dérangé_ semblait avoir eu avec eux.

« Son lui dérangé » c'est le surnom qu'il avait donné à la période qu'il avait oublié. Ça lui permettait de ne pas se perdre dans le cours de ses pensées.

Les autres mirent un peu plus de temps à les rejoindre. Les suivant furent Remus, Nymphadora et leur fils, Ted.

« Parrain Harry ! » Le petit garçon aux cheveux turquoise se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, mais ralenti heureusement sa course effrénée au dernier moment, évitant une douleur intense au ventre pour Harry, et accessoirement pour le bébé.

Severus lança un regard noir au père du petit Teddy et celui-ci le salua d'un mouvement de tête, un sourire naïf aux lèvres. « Severus. » « _Remus, ravi de t'accueillir chez moi. _» son ton avait était aussi froid qu'il eu été possible, et un sourire, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, figé sur le visage.

Oh oui, aucun doute, il détestait toujours autant le loup-garou. Mais sa haine lui semblait différente d'avant. Il lui avait semblé y déceler une pointe de… _jalousie_. Non, il l'avait surement imaginé.

Ce fut le tour de Ginny et Blaise d'arriver. Cette première s'avança automatiquement vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami.

« _Sev' ! _Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! » Severus, bien que surpris qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras d'une façon aussi chaleureuse, ne se raidit pas le moins du monde. **_Ah._** Il se rappelait. Ginny était bel et bien son amie, son amie la plus proche même.

La jeune femme pétillante le regarda dans les yeux, et lui demanda d'une voix enjouée, ses mains toujours collées aux épaules de Severus « Alors, comment va le bébé ? ». L'homme ne put s'empêcher un sourire tendre en voyant les yeux pleins d'étoiles de la rousse. Elle lui rappelait un peu Lily. « Oh il se porte comme un charme, il passe son temps à faire des sauts périlleux, et en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Harry. » Ginny éclata d'un rire clair, et essuya d'un doigt une larme qui s'était perdu dans le coin de son œil.

Elle réussi à se calmer et d'un clin d'œil complice lui susurra « Pas de doute, c'est bien votre fils. » Snape haussa un sourcil amusé en avisant le clin d'œil de la femme, et c'est dans cette bonne ambiance qu'ils continuèrent leur discussion.

Severus découvrit avec plaisir que Ginny possédait un humour mordant et un grand intérêt pour les découvertes qu'il avait faits en potions. Tiens, ça lui rappelait qu'il devrait jeter un coup d'œil à ses nouvelles inventions des 10 dernières années.

Pendant ce temps, une Hermione Granger-Weasley et un Ron Weasley essoufflés avaient fait leur entrée, accompagnés de deux enfants à la crinière folle caractéristique de leur mère, et dans les mêmes tons rouge orangé que leur père.

Rosie, la plus grande, était coiffée d'une frange épaisse et de deux couettes, surement là pour essayer de dompter ses cheveux entortillés dans tous les sens, mais avaient lamentablement échoué. Le second, Peter, avait les cheveux dressé sur le haut de son crâne, lui donnant l'aspect d'un savant fou, et avait le visage entièrement recouvert de petites tâches de rousseurs.

Les derniers arrivèrent dans un fracas infernal, provocant un sursaut intégral. Tous les invités se retournèrent alors vers la cheminée, un peu effrayés par ce qu'ils pourraient y découvrir.

Ginny dû se mordre la main pour ne pas éclater de rire, et tous regardèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, les yeux aussi rond que des soucoupes.

Draco Malfoy et Neville Londubat, se tenaient à l'intérieur de la cheminée, intégralement recouverts de suie. Le blond –plus si blond que ça- marmonna un _'je vais tuer cet elfe'_ en colère, les poings serrés de frustration, et Neville essaya de le réconforter en posant sa main sur son épaule, un sourire désolé aux lèvres et une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Ce dernier lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux et se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer « Bien le bonjour tout le monde. Nous nous excusons de notre retard, seulement… » il lança un regard compatissant à son époux « notre elfe de maison à voulu tenter la manière moldue pour nettoyer la cheminée. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné. » Les deux hommes sortirent alors de l'âtre, Draco s'époussetant distraitement l'épaule pour faire partir une poussière imaginaire.

Tous se retinrent de rire, par respect pour les époux Malfoy. Sauf les enfants, qui ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer, plus ou moins discrètement.

Severus surpris une petite main blanche crispée aux robes de Draco, et un petit être à la bouille d'ange et aux cheveux blonds s'avança vers lui. « Bonjour, parrain Sevy. » Instinctivement, Severus se baissa à la hauteur du petit, et celui-ci l'embrassa sur la joue en l'étreignant étroitement. « Bonjour Hugo, comment vas-tu mon ange ? » la phrase était sortie avant même qu'il ne l'ait pensée, et le petit garçon lui sourit doucement puis reparti en courant se cacher dans les robes bleutées de son père.

Les autres regardèrent la scène, attendris. Il était de notoriété publique que Severus Snape adorait son timide petit filleul, fruit de l'amour de celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils, et de son meilleur ami depuis 9 ans maintenant.

« SEVERUS ! Ça faisait longtemps mon vieux ! » S'écria Neville en donnant une tape bien sentie dans le dos de l'homme qu'il avait autrefois détesté.

Severus aurait Avada-Kévadarisé sur place quiconque l'aurait ainsi approché, mais en croisant le regard de l'homme plus jeune, il stoppa net tout mouvement. **_Ah._**_ Encore un souvenir. Donc Neville est bien mon ami hein. _Revenant à la réalité, il lui lança un sourire éclatant -dont il ne se savait pas capable- et l'étreignit avec force, avant de lui répondre joyeusement « Et toi Nev', tu ne déteins pas trop sur Draco j'espère ? » Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, ainsi que tous les autres convives en avisant la mine déconfite de ce dernier. « On dirait plutôt que c'est sur toi qu'il déteint, Severus. » ne put s'empêcher de grommeler Draco, amusé malgré lui.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. Severus réussi à oublier qu'un des maraudeurs se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, et passa sa soirée en compagnie de Ginny, Neville, Draco et le petit Hugo. Le reste des enfants essayèrent désespérément de faire rejoindre leur groupe à ce dernier, sans succès.

Hagrid avait fait son entrée au cours de la soirée, accompagné de Patmol.

Au moment où les marmots se ruèrent vers leur 'tonton Hag', les yeux du petit blondinet s'étaient illuminés et il s'était écrié joyeusement « PATMO' ! », alors l'énorme toutou s'était dirigé à toute allure vers son petit humain blond préféré.

Le père du blondinet en question, blond lui aussi, recula brusquement d'au moins 3 mètres, en voyant l'affreuse créature s'avancer vers lui. Neville, Ginny et Severus levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble en voyant les éclairs que le chien et l'héritier Malfoy se lançaient, l'un grognant et l'autre se cachant derrière son compagnon.

Personne n'avait compris pourquoi le chien avait décidé d'adoré le fils mais haïr le père, ce dernier lui rendant bien. Malheureusement, c'était un fait avéré, ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se voir, même en tableaux.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, les membres des familles Weasley, Lupin et Zabini présents, étaient rentrés chez eux, sans oublier de donner des accolades chaleureuses et se donnant rendez-vous à la prochaine réunion.

Draco avait raccompagné son fils chez eux pour qu'il puisse dormir, le laissant sous la surveillance d'un de ses elfes de maison, et était revenu pour continuer sa conversation en compagnie de son parrain, de son époux et de l'époux de ce premier.

Harry avait lui aussi réussi, après plusieurs essais infructueux, à coucher ses enfants. Il se décida, enfin, à parler du sujet important qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de l'après-midi.

-« Sincèrement, je serais curieux de savoir comment vous avez fini ensemble tous les deux. »

-« Je te retourne le compliment Sev' ! Mais bon, disons qu'avec Draco, ça s'est fait… plus ou moins naturellement » Neville lança un clin d'œil espiègle à son époux, et celui-ci secoua la tête de façon théâtrale, un petit rictus aux lèvres. Un raclement de gorge leur fit reprendre leur sérieux, et ils portèrent toute leur attention sur Harry.

« Messieurs, j'aimerais m'entretenir sérieusement avec vous concernant la missive que je vous ai envoyé il y a de ça 3 jours. »

Les époux Malfoy se fixèrent quelques secondes et soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps, **_Potter. _**Je commençais à me demander si ta mémoire n'était pas devenue défective avec la grossesse. » répondit sarcastiquement Draco.

Faisant fis du ton employé par ce dernier, Harry continua toujours aussi sérieusement « Comme je vous l'avais mentionné sur parchemin, Severus a… perdu la mémoire. Mais il semble retrouver quelques-uns de ses souvenirs depuis le début de la semaine. ».

Severus fulmina en comprenant qu'Harry avait tout organisé dans son dos mais ajouta tout de même « Oui, certains de mes souvenirs me sont revenus. Par exemple, Neville, quand je t'ai revu aujourd'hui, je me suis tout de suite rappelé de notre relation amicale. Pareil pour Ginny et aussi pour le fait que j'adore votre fils. » Draco et Neville les écoutèrent attentivement leur raconter comment s'était déroulé cette semaine, et à la fin du récit Harry regarda fixement vers l'homme blond, puis lui demanda « Draco, tu travailles au ministère et… je me demandais si avec un peu de chance tu pourrais avoir accès à un moyen d'aider Severus, de **_nous_** aider. »

Draco, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et les mains sous le menton, sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et fini par dire « Je crois bien qu'il y a un moyen, oui. » Les trois autres protagonistes relâchèrent leur respiration, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu conscience de retenir, mais Draco enchaîna « Seulement, ce n'est pas un moyen des plus sûr. Je ne pense pas que vous en ayez déjà entendu parler, mais il s'agit d'une **_Révéline._** » Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, attendant la suite « C'est un objet dérivé de la Pensine, qui, contrairement à celle-ci, permet de voir les souvenirs perdus ou qu'on a vécu dans l'inconscient, et non de voir les souvenirs qu'on a eu conscience de vivre.

C'est un objet que l'ont utilise très souvent pour les personnes victime d'empoisonnement ou de sorts qui auraient pu rendre la personne inconsciente des actes qu'elle commet. Malheureusement, la Révéline n'est effective à cent pour cent que si elle est utilisée quelques heures, ou au maximum quelques jours, après l'empoisonnement ou le sort.

C'est un objet qui est difficile à utilisé, car il faut fouiller au plus profond du subconscient de la personne pour trouver les souvenirs en question, cela prend beaucoup de temps.

C'est pour cela que pour le cas de Severus, cela peut prendre 2 jours… _comme 2 ans._ **Voir plus**. » Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en lançant un regard compatissant en coin à son parrain. Celui-ci regardait le sol, les points sérés sur sa robe, et les sourcils froncés.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Encore une fois sa seule chance lui échappait des mains sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Harry, devinant le tourment intérieur de son mari, ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur un des poings de celui-ci, par reflexe. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pensé le Survivant, l'homme ne le repoussa pas, il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, et un échange silencieux se fit entre eux. Ils hochèrent doucement la tête puis se retournèrent vers Draco, Harry avec tout l'espoir qu'il lui restait dans les yeux, et Severus une expression déterminée sur le visage. « S'il-te-plaît Draco, laisse moi juger par moi-même si la Révéline pourrait m'aider. » Puis regarda furtivement son époux, sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, et repris « **_Nous_** aider. ».

Celui-ci resserra doucement sa main posée sur celle de Severus en entendant ces derniers mots.

Alors il y avait toujours un peu d'espoir ? Il y avait toujours un _'nous'_ ?

Draco soupira puis, pris lui aussi la main de son époux dans la sienne, se leva et clôtura leur discussion d'un « Bien, dans ce cas je compte sur toi pour me rejoindre demain au ministère, à 16h précise. Sur ce, passez une bonne nuit et, » Draco s'arrêta de marcher et posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de Severus « n'oublie pas Severus, nous ferons notre maximum pour t'aider et régler ce problème. » Sur ces mots, Draco se dirigea vers la cheminée, suivit de Neville.

En entrant dans l'âtre, ce dernier se retourna et ajouta « Oui. Sev', Harry, tout s'arrangera, j'en suis sûr. » Avant de disparaître dans les flammes.

Harry et Severus restèrent interdits plusieurs minutes, puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. « Harry… » « Severus je… » Severus tourna vivement la tête en remarquant son erreur, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, l'ayant remarquée lui aussi.

Severus l'avait appelé Harry alors qu'il n'était plus que tous les deux.

Mais Severus fini par se reprendre, et passa une main lasse sur son visage. « **_Harry._** Je pense que je peux me permettre de t'appeler ainsi dans l'intimité, puisque nous risquons d'être dans la même galère pendant plus d'une semaine. » Harry leva sa tête pour croiser le regard de Severus et lui répondit, plus enjoué qu'il ne l'aurait fallu « Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée et… » « Non Harry, pas 'une bonne idée', _une politesse_. Étant donné que nous allons partager le même lit pendant au moins deux semaines. » le coupa sèchement Severus. Le plus jeune s'insulta mentalement en comprenant que, _non_, Severus ne le voyait toujours pas comme un ami, et encore moins comme son mari.

N'osant plus répondre, Harry se dirigea douloureusement vers leur chambre à coucher.

Cette nuit là, Aucun des deux ne fermèrent l'œil.

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Severus avait commencé à rendre visite à Draco, et que ce dernier fouillait dans son esprit à l'aide de la Révéline. L'héritier Malfoy lui avait demandé de lui rapporter chacun des souvenirs qu'il avait retrouvé au cours des derniers jours, cherchant toujours une piste.

Et aujourd'hui Severus pensait en avoir trouvé une plutôt tangible.

Severus apparut dans la cheminée du spacieux bureau de Draco, et un elfe de maison l'accueilli. « Maître Malfoy n'est pas encore arrivé, il ne va pas tarder à sortir de sa réunion. Le maître a demandé à Diup de demandé à son ami habillé en noir de bien vouloir patienter s'il n'était pas présent lors de sa venue. Est-ce que Diup peu faire quelque chose pour l'ami de son maître ? » Severus secoua négativement de la tête et fit signe à la petite créature qu'elle pouvait disposer.

Il patienta quelques minutes avant que Draco ne fasse son entrée. « Ah ! Severus ! Je suis heureux de te voir, alors tu as découvert d'autres choses depuis hier ? » Severus, ravi de voir que son filleul ne perdait pas son temps en bavardages sans importances, enchaîna directement « Oui. Hier soir avant de me coucher j'ai découvert les essais de potions que j'avais rédigés, la veille de ma… _perte de mémoire._ Et je pense que ce que j'ai trouvé pourra très certainement nous aider. » Draco tendit le bras pour attraper le parchemin que son parrain lui tendait, et commença sa lecture, sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir à son bureau.

Quand il eu finit sa lecture, il sauta presque sur l'homme en noir et s'écria « C'est _incroyable_ Severus ! Ça y est on l'a ! **Tu as trouvé** ! » Severus essaya vainement de calmer le jeune homme, mais celui-ci sautillait (presque. C'est un Malfoy tout de même.) dans tous les sens « Merlin, Severus ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? La potion que tu as faite ce jour là est la solution à ton problème, et en plus elle est _révolutionnaire_ ! » Ce dernier, se permit un petit rictus, flatté malgré lui par l'enthousiasme de son filleul pour son invention.

En effet, la potion sur la quelle il avait travaillé ce jour là était un projet pour le quel il avait consacré presque la moitié de sa vie.

Une potion _guérie-tout_. Une potion capable d'annuler les effets de toutes les autres potions. _Une potion miracle._ Et ce jour là, ces essais avaient étés concluant. Il avait ingurgité deux gouttes de potion ralentissante, puis avait bu une fiole d'un de ses essais. Et les effets de la première s'étaient dissipés.

Malheureusement, un mal de tête carabiné l'avait empêché de continuer, et il s'était directement couché, après avoir rangé son matériel.

Maintenant il comprenait mieux, cette migraine était due à une potion qu'il avait ingurgitée bien avant. **_10 ans _**auparavant.

Et la dose de potion guérie-tout étant plus importante que celle ralentissante, elle avait aussi supprimé les effets de l'autre potion.

Draco, ayant suivi le même fil d'idées que son parrain, fini par se remettre de ses émotions et se dirigea avec hâte vers la Révéline. « Bien maintenant, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est chercher tout tes souvenirs en relation avec des potions il y a 10 ans de ça. ».

Les recherches de Draco durèrent des heures entières, pendant ce temps là, Severus ne dit pas mot, et resta assis dans son fauteuil, les mains crispées d'appréhension sur ses accoudoirs. Finalement**,** Draco retira enfin sa tête de la Révéline et resta interdit quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés et le regard perdu.

Severus sursauta quand il entendit celui-ci prononcer d'un ton grave « **_Severus, je sais comment tu en es arrivé là_**. »

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

ÇA Y EST, ça bouge enfin ! xD

Bon vous imaginez bien que le prochain épisode sera très très trèèès important !

Le petit concours concernant « Comment Severus en est arrivé là ? » est toujours d'actualité, mais prendra fin dès que le chapitre 4 sera sorti. Car oui, la réponse sera révélée dans celui-ci ! Et le chapitre sera -bien entendu- dédié au(x) grand(s) vainqueur(s) !

Une petite review ?

**_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de « Bah tu te rappelles plus Papa Sevy ? » !_**


	5. Le seigneur des cachots

**Titre** : Bah tu te rappelles plus Papa Sevy ?

**Genre** : Romance/Humour/Yaoi/Slash

**SS/HP**

**Disclaimer** : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à Lady JKR.

**NDA **: Enfin le chapitre 4 !  
Ne vous fiez pas au nom débile, c'est un chapitre important !  
**ATTENTION**, ce chapitre est un flashback qui remonte à l'époque où Harry est en 7ème année à Poudlard.  
On m'a fait remarquer que Neville était OOC dans le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ce chapitre vous éclairera un peu sur le pourquoi du comment… ;)  
Encore merci à tous mes supers lecteurs pour leur soutient, et grâce à qui j'ai atteint les 1 715 visiteurs pour cette histoire !

**Résumé** : Quand un jour Snape se réveille avec un Potter enceint jusqu'aux yeux dans ses draps, trois marmots qui ne cessent de l'appeler « Papa Sevy » et un chien du nom de Patmol, il se dit qu'il a dû louper un sacré gros épisode.

**/!\ Cette histoire contient du Yaoi, donc des relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre hommes. Homophobes et mineurs s'abstenir ! /!\**

* * *

_Draco retira sa tête de la Révéline et resta interdit quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés et le regard perdu._  
_Severus sursauta quand il entendit celui-ci prononcer d'un ton grave « **Severus, je sais comment tu en es arrivé là**. »_

_**Septième année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard :**_

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Severus Snape, qui s'empressa de traverser sa salle de classe dans ses éternels tourbillonnements de robes noires.  
« Ouvrez vos livres à la page _563_. La potion d'aujourd'hui est des plus complexes, alors essayez d'être ne serait-ce qu'un tantinet attentifs, si ce n'est pas trop demander à vos cerveaux primitifs. »  
La tension se fit sentir dans la classe des 7ème années Serpentard et Griffondor. Ron Weasley marmonna un_ pas aussi primitif que ton hygiène, bâtard_ et Harry Potter ne put s'empêcher de glousser. S'arrêtant aussitôt quand une certaine Hermione Granger se retourna furieuse vers lui. « Harry, Ron c'est notre professeur, ayez un peu de respect pour lui ! » murmura cette dernière. Coupée brusquement dans ses gronderies, par le célèbre « _10 points en moins pour Griffondor !_ » glacial du bâtard graisseux.  
« Si mes cours ne vous intéressent pas, vous savez où se trouve la porte, **_Miss Granger_**. » Et la dite _Miss_ baissa la tête sous les regards désolés de ses deux meilleurs amis, son visage ayant pris une belle teinte cramoisie.

Le cours se déroula aussi normalement qu'il était possible pour un cours de potion avec Snape. C'est-à-dire avec un total de 80 points en moins pour Griffondor, et une unique explosion de chaudron (nda : Bravo à notre Ryry national !).  
Mais il était loin d'être fini, et seulement trois élèves avaient réussi à finir leur potion sans encombre : Hermione Granger, Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier s'ennuyant ferme, il se décida à jeter un ingrédient quelconque dans le chaudron du Griffondor devant lui, Neville Londubat.

Ce fut au moment où un bruit de bouillonnement dangereux et une odeur âcre s'éleva dans l'air, qu'une alarme se déclencha dans la tête de Snape.

Il s'avança alors vers le chaudron de la victime de Malfoy Junior. Celui-ci essayait inutilement de dissiper la fumée qui s'extirpait de sa potion, devenue d'une belle couleur violacée, contrairement à toutes celles de ses compagnons dans les tons verdoyants.  
Avisant les bords du chaudron qui commençaient à rougeoyer rapidement, dû à la chaleur trop intense, Snape cria un retentissant « BAISSEZ-VOUS ! », baguette en main, et un sort pour stopper l'explosion imminente du chaudron prêt à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Et tous les élèves se baissèrent instantanément. Sauf un. Le pauvre Londubat, figé à l'entente du hurlement de son professeur honni.  
Et ils furent tous deux aspergés dans leur intégralité du liquide violet.

Tout se fit soudainement flou devant les yeux de Severus, n'entendant plus les bruits autour de lui ni les cris de stupeurs.  
C'est en sentant une partie de lui sortir doucement de lui, qu'il commença à paniquer.  
Il connaissait ces symptômes sur le bout des doigts, pour les avoir étudiés attentivement, lors de sa 2ème année en tant qu'élève à Poudlard.

Oui, la _potion de rappel_ du jeune Londubat avait été transformée en **_potion d'acceptation_ **avec l'ajout d'un crin de licorne 32 secondes exactement après l'ajout du morceau de figue séché.  
Severus lutta de toutes ses forces pour récupérer la partie s'échappant de lui en comprenant ce que signifiait tout cela.

Il allait accepter. Il allait l'accepter **_lui_**.

Mais il n'en avait pas seulement bu une gorgée, la potion l'avait entièrement recouvert. Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner, _il fallait qu'il abandonne_.

Il sentit cette même partie le quitter plus intensément, et décida d'occuper son esprit à autre chose : Les effets de la potion d'acceptation. Oui, _voilà_, comme ça, avec un peu de chance, il se rappellerait de ses dernières pensées une fois la 'partie' complètement sortie de lui, et pourra faire retourner les choses à la normale en temps voulu.

La potion d'acceptation était connue pour ses effets violents, mais à connotation bienveillante pour la personne qui s'en servait. Elle avait pour mission de débarrasser la personne de la partie de sa personnalité qui l'empêchait d'atteindre ce que son cœur désirait le plus au monde. Elle l'aidait donc à accepter plus facilement ce qu'il voulait, et par conséquent, à l'atteindre plus rapidement. Il suffisait d'une gorgée pour que la potion fasse effet, et ne s'estompait qu'au bout d'une semaine.

Severus ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés et vu une énorme boule, brillant d'une douce lumière blanche, reliée à lui d'un unique fil rouge, et les referma douloureusement, sentant le lien se briser.

Et là, une chose magnifique se produisit. Un soupir de bien-être raisonna dans l'esprit de Severus, qui sentit un poids énorme se libérer de ses épaules.  
Toute son animosité envers Potter s'évanouit comme s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve.

Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il vit l'objet de ses désirs lui demander « _Tout va bien professeur ?_ » une lueur d'inquiétude sincère dans la voix.  
Le regard du professeur se fit progressivement plus doux et une boule se serra dans sa gorge, les larmes prêtes à couler.

_Il était beau_. Oui, le gamin était indéniablement beau. D'une beauté pure et innocente comme il n'y en avait plus.  
Ses yeux ne savaient pas mentir, et Severus y vit tout l'amour et la tendresse du monde.  
Le garçon l'avait ressenti lui aussi, ce courant qui était passé dès que leurs regard s'était croisés, il en était sûr. Snape frissonna en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. « _Tout va bien professeur ?_ » répéta Harry dans un murmure, faisant retrouver ses esprits au professeur. Enfin, Severus répondit d'une voix rauque « Oui tout va bien, parfaitement bien. _Merci_. ».

* * *

Harry était perplexe. Ils venaient de quitter leur salle de cours, et personne d'autre ne semblait avoir remarqué le changement soudain dans le comportement de leur professeur.

Après l'explosion, il avait été pris de panique, et s'était dirigé en courant vers Neville et Snape.  
Ce dernier semblait avoir coupé tout contact avec le monde extérieur, et avait eu une expression de douleur intense inscrite sur son visage. Lorsque celui-ci rouvrit ses yeux une première fois, fixant un point invisible devant lui, Harry avait été ému au dessus des mots.  
Le masque impassible de son maître de potions parut se briser en mille morceaux. Le voyant refermer ses yeux Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander s'il allait bien, mais l'homme de répondit pas, se contentant de rouvrir les yeux une deuxième fois.

Quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Harry pris de plein fouet tout ce qu'il avait enfouit au plus profond de lui-même.  
_Il avait des sentiments pour l'homme._  
Il s'en était toujours préoccupé, mais l'avait toujours nié pour éviter d'être blessé par son professeur glacial. Mais le regard que l'homme lui lançait à présent, était _tout_ sauf glacial. Il était chaleureux, bienveillant et… non il avait dû rêver, comment Snape aurait pu le regarder ne serait-ce qu'avec une once d'_amour_ ? Non, il ne lui avait jamais rendu aucun des regards en coin qu'il lui avait jeté.

Alors _pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi l'homme semblait-t-il sur le point de pleurer ?  
Harry posa instinctivement sa main sur le bras de Snape, ses mots dépassèrent sa pensée et il demanda une fois de plus si tout aller bien.  
Quand le plus âgé lui répondit d'une voix chaude, Harry se sentit fondre.

Oh oui, _l'homme était beau_. Pas beau au sens propre du terme, non. Il avait une aura de beauté qui flottait autour de lui. Quiconque le regardait ne pouvait résister au charme de l'homme en noir, comme hypnotisé. Hypnotique, il l'était. Harry en avait fait les frais plus d'une fois, faisant retirer des centaines de points à sa maison quand il était trop occupé à contempler son professeur.  
Et avec un simple regard, toute sa barricade de haine s'était fissurée, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire les yeux doux.

Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être fleur bleue quand il s'agissait de Snape. Ce n'est pas à Griffondor ou à Serpentard qu'il aurait dû aller, mais à _Poufsouffle_ !

Et pendant tout le cours, Snape n'avait rien dit. Pas un seul commentaire acerbe, pas un seul point en moins. Rien. _Absolument_ rien. Il s'était contenté de rester assis derrière son bureau et de soupirer d'aise lorsque que la sonnerie retentit.  
Et ils avaient échangé un dernier regard, donnant l'impression qu'une connexion invisible s'était faite entre eux.

Mais personne n'avait remarqué. Tout le monde était retourné à leurs chaudrons respectifs, et personne n'avait eu l'air de faire attention à leur maître de potion.

Ce soir là, Harry décida d'avouer ses sentiments pour Snape à ses deux meilleurs amis, et Severus ne dormit pas de la nuit.  
_Il fallait qu'il trouve comment se rapprocher du jeune homme._

* * *

« _Monsieur Potter, veuillez me retrouver ce soir à 20h dans mes appartements, j'ai à vous parler._ »  
Harry avait bien remarqué les regards persistants que son professeur lui avait lancés depuis le début du petit déjeuner, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il viendrait, devant toute la Grande Salle (et sous les regards amusés de Dumbledore), lui parler.  
Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était son regard complètement dénué de haine, le même que celui de la veille.  
Encore sous le choc, le Survivant hocha timidement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La journée passa plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée.

* * *

Harry lança un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre. _19h59_.

« Ok, maintenant inspire, expire, voilà, comme ça, très bien. _Plus que 30 secondes_.  
Cheveux coiffés… hum, _Ok_. Cravate nouée, _Ok_. Bien, _parfait_, tout est en place, _plus que 20 secondes_.  
N'oublie pas, tu toques, tu dis « _Bonsoir professeur Snape, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?_ » et tu attends qu'il te réponde. Tu ne lui sautes pas dessus pour l'embrasser. Voilà, nickel, fait preuve de Self control. _**Plus que 5 secondes**_. »

Harry soupira et se décida à toquer.  
Mais son poing n'atteignit jamais la porte.  
Celle-ci venait de s'ouvrir en grand, pour laisser place à un Severus Snape stressé. Puis étonné, en découvrant un Harry Potter rougissant, le poing droit bloqué à quelques centimètres de son nez.

Voyant son professeur loucher sur son poing, Harry le baissa rapidement, et bafouilla un « _B-Bonjour… Euh je veux dire, Bonsoir pr-professeur… je, enfin non, **vous**. Vous vouliez me di- parler de quelque chose ?_ » des plus embarrassé.  
Severus ne put s'empêcher un sourire amusé, en comprenant que le plus jeune était tout aussi anxieux que lui à l'idée de leur entrevue.  
« Oui, entrez s'il-vous-plaît. » s'enquit Snape, laissant le passage libre au jeune Griffondor. « J'ai à vous parler. »

Harry regarda autour de lui, et ne fut pas vraiment surpris en avisant les murs de pierre froids, les trois bibliothèques recouvertes d'ouvrages en tout genre, et la décoration impersonnelle du spacieux salon de son professeur. Il fut malgré lui déçu de ne rien trouver d'exceptionnel à la pièce.

Severus coupa net toutes pensées qu'Harry aurait pu avoir concernant l'antre de l'abominable homme des cachots « Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous. ». Harry opina en se précipitant vers un fauteuil à l'aspect austère, qui s'avéra extrêmement confortable.  
« Je vous écoute. » se décida Harry.

L'homme pris place dans le fauteuil –identique- qui faisait face à celui où se trouvait le jeune homme, et le fixa quelques secondes. Puis soupira en fermant les yeux, rassuré de voir que son élève avait bien compris qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour qu'il lui fasse des réprimandes.

« Monsieur Potter, si je vous ai demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous présenter _des excuses_. » Severus se permit un petit rire discret en voyant le Griffondor ouvrir, puis fermer la bouche, quatre fois de suite, les yeux grands ouverts. « Je pense que vous comprendrez que, dû à ma situation d'espion, j'ai été obligé de vous traiter d'une… certaine… _manière_. » Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes qui parurent durer des heures pour Severus, Harry hocha doucement la tête.

Ce premier pris son courage à deux mains et fini par dire « Et maintenant que la guerre est enfin finie, je me permets de vous demander de bien vouloir m'en excuser, et d'accepter que nous ayons… une relation plus… cordiale. » Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, le plus âgé le coupa, les yeux baissé et sa voix légèrement tintée de déception « Je comprendrais parfaitement si vous n'acceptiez pas. J'ai été odieux envers vous depuis votre premier jour à Poudlard, et rien ne pourra effacer ce que je vous ai fait subir mais_ »  
Severus s'arrêta aussitôt en sentant une main se poser sur la sienne, et releva son regard vers le jeune homme.

Celui-ci s'était penché en avant, pour atteindre la main de son professeur de la sienne, et le regardait doucement, attendri par la voix un peu tremblante de son maître de potion. « _Severus_, me permettez-vous de vous appeler ainsi ? » L'homme se contenta d'hocher la tête, les mots ne voulant pas sortir, trop ému par son prénom ainsi prononcé par son élève. « Cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de vous haïr pour vos actions passées, et je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant pour vos actions lors de la guerre. J'accepte avec joie d'arrêter nos… chamailleries, et j'espère que nous pourrions même en venir à être amis. » Harry avait fini sa phrase, la voix un peu brisée par les émotions, mais avec un sourire resplendissant. Severus se hâta de lui répondre _'avec plaisir, Harry.'_, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Les deux hommes passèrent leur soirée à parler de leurs années passées à Poudlard. Severus raconta des petites anecdotes au sujet de Lily, et même quelques unes au sujet des maraudeurs.  
Harry avait été extrêmement surpris d'apprendre que son professeur était ami avec sa mère, mais l'avait été encore plus de voir à quel point son professeur semblait être aimé de sa mère.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de penser bêtement que c'était peut-être héréditaire.

Ils se séparèrent aux alentour de minuit, le cœur battant à toute allure, mais léger.

* * *

« Harry, il faut qu'on te parle. » Le brun posa son livre « Les Potions pour les nuls » sur la petite table à ses côtés, et se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, assise en face de lui dans leur salle commune, depuis une heure maintenant, qui se décidait enfin à parler.  
-« Je t'écoute Hermy. »  
-« Harrycéapropodeseverus_ »  
-« Doucement Mione', essaye de faire en sorte qu'Harry comprenne » pouffa Ron, mais s'excusant tout de suite en croisant le regard meurtrier de sa petite-amie.

Harry regardait la scène avec amusement, mais fut coupé de toute envie de rire en entendant cette dernière soupirer, puis le regarder dans les yeux.  
-« Harry, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année. » le Survivant hocha simplement la tête, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir « et je pense que… enfin, peut être, il serait temps pour toi de_ »  
-« Il faudrait que tu passe à la vitesse supérieure avec Snape. » la coupa une fois de plus Ron, faisant fis du regard assassin d'Hermione, et du rougissement bien présent de son meilleur ami.  
-« _P-Pardon ?_ » fut le seul mot qui réussi à sortir –en un murmure- de la bouche d'Harry. Hermione envoya un coup de coude dans le bras de son petit-ami, mais reprit malgré tout.  
-« Écoutes Harry, ça fait plusieurs mois que vous êtes amis, et personne ici n'ignore les sentiments que tu as pour lui_ »  
-« Ça c'est bien vrai ! Sérieusement Harry, ça crève les yeux ! » Le trio sursauta en un bel ensemble en entendant la voix, venant de derrière Ron.  
-« Neville, tu nous as fait peur ! » rajouta ce dernier, amusé malgré lui du rougissement encore plus intense de son meilleur ami en entendant les paroles de l'autre brun.  
-« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » S'excusa Neville, riant légèrement en voyant le regard exaspéré de la brunette, en colère de toujours se faire couper. « Mais sérieusement Harry, je pense que tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi timide. Regardes, moi avec Drake par exemple_ »

Ce fut au tour de Neville de se faire interrompre, par un _QUOOOI ?!_ -étouffé de justesse par la main de Ron- de la part d'Hermione.  
-« Ouais, désolé Hermy, on n'a pas osé te le dire avec Ron, on avait peur que tu réagisses… bah, comme ça. » ricana Harry.  
-« Crois pas qu'on ai été heureux de l'apprendre. » ronchonna le rouquin.  
-« C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas découvert de la meilleure façon qu'il soit… »  
-« Comment ça, _'pas de la meilleure façon'_ ? » demanda un peu inquiète Hermione, après avoir réussi à retrouver ses esprits.

Les deux bruns se fixèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire au souvenir, tandis que le visage de Ron avait pris la même couleur que ses cheveux.

-« Eh bien… tu te rappelles le jour où Ron et moi on est revenus en courant de chez Hagrid, avec Malfoy à nos trousses qui nous criait qu'il allait nous tuer ? » réussi à articuler Harry entre deux soubresauts. Hermione lui fit signe que oui, après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes, et il continua « Ben, c'est ce jour là qu'on l'a…. su. ».

Ne faisant pas attention à Ron qui marmonnait des _je vais mourir de honte, je vais mourir de honte_ incessants, Hermione accrocha son regard à celui d'Harry et demanda, une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux :  
-« Continue. Comment vous l'avez découvert alors ? »  
-« On rentrait de chez Hagrid, sous la cape d'invisibilité, et on a entendu du bruit qui venait d'un couloir pas très loin. »  
-« Je vais mourir de honte je le jure. » continua Ron.  
-« J'ai regardé sur la carte, et j'ai vu qu'aucun professeur n'était aux alentours. Par contre, j'ai vu deux noms superposés, donc j'étais incapable de les lire. »  
-« Mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment trop honte… »  
-« Alors on s'est rapproché de là où était les deux noms, et les bruits ont commencés à s'intensifier. »  
-« Pitié Harry ne racontes pas ça… »  
-« En fait… c'était des gémissements. Et c'était… _Malfoy_… qui gémissait. »  
-« Harry je t'en supplies… »  
-« Et c'était Neville qui lui faisait cet effet là. Ouais, il lui faisait même vraiment _beaucoup_ d'effet si je me rappelles bien_ »  
-« **STOP** ! C'est bon Harry, je crois que j'ai compris ! » Finit par hurler la jeune fille, les joues cramoisies, et les mains collées sur la bouche de son meilleur ami, un peu trop bavard à son goût.

Ron qui n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie, avait fini par tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

Trois coups timides à sa porte retentirent, et Severus sourit légèrement, sachant de qui il s'agissait.  
« Entre Harry, je t'attendais » La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant place à un Griffondor rougissant… et sur son trente-et-un.  
-« Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi bien habillé, j'aurais essayé de faire un effort moi aussi si j'avais su… »  
-« Hein ? Ah non, tu n'es pas obligé de… enfin, je veux dire_ »  
-« C'est bon Harry, détends-toi, je ne faisais que plaisanter. »  
Le Survivant se baffa mentalement, comprenant à quel point il était ridicule en ce moment même, puis passa la porte, la tête baissée de honte.

Prenant place dans son fauteuil attitré, Harry commença, se triturant les mains nerveusement, à parler.  
-« Severus, je… il y a quelque chose d'important dont je dois te parler… »  
-« Je t'écoute Harry. » répondit calmement le professeur, assis comme à chaque fois, en face de lui.  
-« Voilà, ça fait quelques temps déjà que nous sommes amis, seulement… »  
-« Tu voudrais qu'on arrête tout, c'est ça ? » questionna Severus avec peine.  
-« Non ! Bien sûr que non, _Sev'_ ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un de toute ma vie, et… c'est justement p-pour ça que je… je vou-voulais te p-parler… » balbutia Harry, redoublant d'effort dans le triturage intense de ses mains, et les joues aussi rouges que le blason de sa maison.  
-« Oui ? » demanda avec espoir le plus âgé.  
-« Je… Severus je… jenetevoipacomunsimplami. »  
Ce dernier s'empêcha fortement de pouffer, puis se leva de son siège, pour s'accroupir aussitôt devant le jeune homme.

-« Est-ce-que tu pourrais répéter Harry ? Je ne crois pas avoir bien compris… » insista Severus d'une voix rauque.  
Le Griffondor s'empourpra aussitôt mais continua malgré tout, la voix un peu saccadée.  
-« Je ne te vois pas comme un simple ami, Severus… »  
« Ah, vraiment ? Et comment me vois-tu alors, _Harry ?_ » Severus commença à caresser le dessus de la main droite du griffondor, traçant lentement des cercles sur celle-ci.

Harry frissonna au contact, et sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse.  
-« Je… te vois… comme mon… »  
-« _Ton ?_ » les longs doigts remontèrent sensuellement le long de son avant bras, continuant leurs caresses, sans jamais les appuyer plus.  
-«_ Comme l'homme que j'aime._ » finit Harry dans un souffle.

Aucun des deux ne sut qui avait commencé, mais leurs bouches furent soudainement collées l'une à l'autre, et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel.  
Les mains se firent caressantes, baladeuses… entreprenantes.  
Les souffles, difficiles… saccadés… excités.  
Les regards, plus intenses, puis _suppliants_.  
Et Severus attrapa le bras d'Harry, l'entraînant vers sa chambre.

* * *

Harry ouvrit faiblement les yeux, laissant sa vue s'adapter à ce qui l'entourait.

La première chose qu'il vue, fut le ciel cristallin du matin, et la douce lumière du soleil, filtrée par des épais feuillages, se balançant lentement au grès du vent. Il put alors distinguer de fins barreaux de bois, formant de grands carreaux, cadrant cet apaisant spectacle qui se jouait au dessus de lui. Sa tête se tourna imperceptiblement, pour entrevoir ce qui se trouvait en face de lui.

La pièce éclairée par le plafond ensorcelé, avait ses murs beige et bordés d'une fine baguette en bois clair. Son sol était d'un plancher brut, du même bois. Juste devant lui, se trouvait une porte sculptée dans un bois sombre, où un immense chêne y était représenté. A côté, une imposante armoire, tout aussi sombre, et tout aussi finement sculptée, était entrouverte, laissant apparaître de longues robes noires. Son regard dévia sur le côté gauche de la pièce, où un bureau style Louis XIV noir et aux fins tracés mordorés, formant des arabesques en tout genre, était surmonté d'un petit carillon en forme de phœnix. Celui-ci tintait tranquillement, au même rythme que l'ombre des arbres au dessus de lui bougeait, donnant l'impression qu'une légère brise s'était faufilée par magie dans la chambre.

Car oui, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une chambre, Harry n'en douta pas un seul instant en sentant le matelas moelleux sous son corps encore quelque peu endormi. De fins voilages étaient suspendus par quatre grands barreaux savamment ouvragés autour du lit, dans les tons taupe et grège. Le grand drap qui recouvrait son corps, lui était en soie noire, et se soulevait paisiblement à chaque inspiration de son compagnon.

Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent au griffondor, et celui-ci se retourna, un sourire doux aux lèvres, vers l'autre homme, toujours endormi. Il passa ses mains entre les fines mèches noires de son professeur, et lui embrassa faiblement le front. Deux obsidiennes croisèrent alors deux émeraudes, et un « _bonjour, amour._ » sortit de la bouche encore à moitié endormie de Severus.

Harry continua tout de même son manège, surélevé sur un coude pour mieux voir l'homme nu à ses côtés.  
-« Bien dormi ? » finit-t-il par demander, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.  
-« Je n'ai pas dormi aussi bien depuis des années, Harry. »  
-« Mmmh vraiment ? » répondit-t-il distraitement, la main toujours perdue dans les cheveux ébènes.  
-« Mais cheveux te plaisent autant que ça ? » Harry accrocha son regard dans celui du plus vieux, et eu un rictus sensuel en avisant le regard de prédateur qu'il lui lançait.  
-« Eh bien… il y a d'autres choses qui me plaisent énormément chez toi. Tu veux que je te montre ? » Severus n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, que le griffondor disparut complètement sous les draps.  
Et au premier coup de langue sur son membre à demi érigé, il ne put s'empêcher de crier « _Par Merlin Harry, si tu savais comme je t'aime !_ »  
Et un petit «_ Moi aussi Severus, moi aussi._ » amusé lui répondit de sous les draps, avant qu'Harry ne le prenne complètement en bouche, le plongeant dans les limbes du plaisir…

* * *

**_Environ dix ans plus tard, Bureau de Draco Malfoy, Ministère de la magie :_**

Severus sorti brutalement sa tête de la Révéline, le visage figé d'horreur par tout ce qu'il venait de voir.  
Draco soupira, les yeux fermés « _Ceci expliquerait cela._ Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Neville à autant changé en si peu de temps. La potion d'acceptation a dû supprimer sa timidité pour qu'il puisse… _se rapprocher de moi…_ » ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés dans un murmure rêveur, et Draco resta silencieux un moment, le regard perdu dans le néant et un sourire béat accroché au lèvres.

_Oh oui_, il avait vraiment bien fait de trafiquer la potion de son amour ce jour là.

Quant à lui, Severus ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, sauf un bourdonnement sourd qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Il était devenu ami avec Potter.

Il avait trouvé beau Potter.

Il avait embrassé Potter.

IL AVAIT COUCHÉ AVEC POTTER (et pas qu'une fois).

Le savoir était une chose, mais le voir en était une autre !_ Et l'accepter était d'autant plus difficile…_

* * *

_**A Suivre…**_

Voilà, c'est fini pour le chapitre 4, et je dois avouer que je n'en voyais plus la fin ! xD

J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. :)

Oh sinon, j'ai appris récemment qu'en anglais les mots 'verge' et 'fouet' pouvaient tous les deux se dire 'birch'. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas. Breeeeef, petite séquence on s'en fout.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**_Bisous, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ! :)_**


	6. Chéri, je vais tuer les enfants

**Genre :** Romance/Humour/Yaoi/Slash

**SS/HP**

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais les enfants (excepté Teddy) sont des produits de mon imagination perturbée.

**NDA :** Ça y eeeeest je suis de retouuuur ! J'ai limite envie de vous raconter mes péripéties de ces derniers mois, mais non, concentrons-nous sur le principal : C'EST BIENTÔT FINIII~  
Je me sens aussi heureuse que triste, j'ai un peu peur de me demander « bon, et maintenant, je fais quoi ? » au moment où j'aurais fini... Alors voilà, merci pour tout votre soutien jusqu'ici et j'espère que vous aimeriez ce chapitre et les suivants ! :D  
Oh et désolé, désolé, désolé d'être en retard à ce point... (ne pas frapper l'auteur si vous voulez la suite)

**Résumé :** Quand un jour Snape se réveille avec un Potter enceint jusqu'aux yeux dans ses draps, trois marmots qui ne cessent de l'appeler « Papa Sevy » et un chien du nom de Patmol, il se dit qu'il a dû louper un sacré gros épisode.

* * *

Un mois_ (et demi)_. Ça faisait un mois_ (et demi)_ que tout avait commencé, et Severus ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Quand il avait apprit -grâce à la Révéline- que tout ceci était dû à un ridicule accident de potion, il avait fait jurer à Draco de ne jamais en parler à Harry, même sous Legilimens.  
Et depuis, il avait malencontreusement changé son point de vue concernant l'ex-griffondor.  
Il l'avait vu jusqu'alors comme le fils de James Potter, mais à présent, il avait fini par le voir comme Harry, juste Harry.

Et ça ne lui convenait pas. Non, ça ne lui convenait pas le moins du monde.  
Il s'était porté comme un charme avant que_ 'juste Harry'_ n'entre dans sa vie, et il n'avait pas demandé qu'on vienne le déranger dans son traintrain quotidien. Mais si, il avait fallu qu'un stupide griffondor (_on n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de Severus, et qu'il n'admettra jamais que le griffondor en question est son meilleur ami, et encore moins que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais de celle de son filleul._) loupe sa potion, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait en amoureux transi du morveux.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait contraint de se préparer des potions de sommeil sans rêve tous les soirs, pour éviter à son pauvre petit cerveau d'imaginer 'juste Harry' plus ou moins dénudé, et dans plus ou moins toutes les positions existantes, _chaque nuit._  
Il avait beau se dire qu'il s'agissait seulement des effets secondaires après un temps trop long passé dans la Révéline, il savait parfaitement que ce n'en était pas la cause. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. _JAMAIS._

Aujourd'hui -encore- n'était pas un jour comme les autres.  
Et il allait encore y avoir du monde à la maison.  
En fait, d'ici deux heures, la maison allait être infestée de marmots.  
Parce que oui, aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de leur première sauterie productive. Autrement dit, l'anniversaire de Lisa et Julius.  
Et contrairement à lui quand il avait leur âge, ses enfants ont beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup, d'amis. Pour la plus grande joie de leur griffondor de père, pour qui avoir des amis était une des plus belles choses de la vie. Et pour le grand malheur du professeur de potion, qui, avant même que le premier invité n'ai fait son apparition, ne voyait plus que le bordel qu'il devrait nettoyer à la fin de l'après-midi.

Comme à son habitude, le plus jeune des 'papas-Snape-Potter' courait dans tous les sens, ses ordres fusant comme des sorts dans les cachots de Poudlard. Et l'homme aigri lui servant d'époux se morfondait seul dans son laboratoire personnel, prétextant rechercher une réponse à son 'problème' comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Et comme tous les jours depuis quelques semaines, il avait le droit au même petit rituel de la part de Marty : trois coups à la porte, un « entrez » irrité, une œillade meurtrière du petit bonhomme, et un claquement sonore de la porte. Bref, l'enfant lui en voulait, ça c'était certain. Restait plus qu'à trouver pourquoi.

Marty reparti en courant vers la salle de jeu, fier d'avoir accompli sa mission.  
La petite furie brune fracassa presque la porte, et la referma aussi brutalement, se collant dos à celle-ci, essoufflé et les joues rougies. Deux autres petites têtes se retournèrent alors vers lui, l'une d'entre elle se rapprochant d'un pas noble vers celui-ci.  
« Alors ? » Marty repris lentement son souffle, inspirant et expirant bruyamment, comme un joueur de quidditch après un match serré.  
« A-a-alors... la... la citrouille... la citrouille n'est pas encore mûre. Je répète, la citrouille n'est pas encore mûre ! »

Lisa, qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, roula des yeux et claqua sa langue contre son palais, exaspérée.  
« -Marty, on t'a déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'utiliser notre langage codé quand on était entre nous...  
-Aah désolé ! » La jeune fille gloussa en avisant le regard brillant de son petit frère, qui se sentait comme un espion en herbe.  
Un raclement de gorge les ramena tous deux à la réalité, et leur attention se posa finalement sur Julius, les bras croisés et le pieds battant une mélodie invisible.  
« Bien, comme je m'y attendais, rien n'a changé. » Heureux de voir tous les regards posés sur lui, Julius maintint le suspens quelques secondes, et quand la tension fut à son comble, il continua « C'est le moment d'entamer la phase deux du plan. » Il jubila en entendant les exclamations de son petit frère et les questionnements surpris de sa jumelle.  
« -Comment ça la phase deux ? Comment peut-on entamer la phase deux si la phase une n'a pas fonctionné ? Et puis c'est quoi la phase deux d'abord ?  
-Du calme Lisa, voyons. » La dite Lisa resta bouche-bée un instant, attendant la suite. « Certes la phase une n'a pas marché, mais on peut toujours rattraper le coup avec la deuxième ! » La plus grande haussa un sourcil amusé, et claqua une fois de plus sa langue, un semi rictus aux lèvres.  
« -En gros ce n'est pas la phase deux, mais le plan B, pas vrai ?  
-...Oui, on peut dire ça. » Marty et Lisa se permirent un petit gloussement face au regard fuyant et aux rougeurs qui commençaient à gagner les joues du deuxième jumeau.

16h00, arrivée des premiers invités, début de la phase deu... du plan B.

Les petits yeux noirs de Marty scrutaient la pièce -autrefois vide- remplie de marmots courant dans tous les sens, Severus Snape en son centre, un ballon rouge à la main et l'air aussi heureux qu'une tombe. « Teddy, Rosie, Hugo, Peter, Eliott, Gary, Melinda, Sofia. Ok, tout le monde est là. » Le petit garçon chercha alors du regard son grand frère, puis l'ayant trouvé, hocha vigoureusement la tête, signe qu'il pouvait entamer le plan B.

Julius, en bon hôte qu'il était, guida ses nombreux invités dans la salle de jeux, décorée à la façon d'une garden-party pour l'occasion, et laissa sa jumelle s'occuper des membres de l'opération 'Citrouille et potager' :Teddy Tonks, Hugo Malfoy, Eliott Finnigan, Gary Thomas, Melinda Crivey, Sofia Boot et Rosie et Peter Weasley.  
Le petit clan prit place au centre de la chambre des jumeaux, installés sur des coussins éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, et furent vite rejoint par Julius et Marty.

« Bien, si je vous ai demandé à tous de nous rejoindre ici, ce n'est pas pour rien. Mes frères et moi avons une mission pour vous. Marty, s'il-te-plaît. » Le petit dernier s'avança alors vers l'objet rectangulaire derrière sa sœur, et retira le drap qui le recouvrait, dévoilant un tableau noir recouvert de petits schémas multicolores tracés à la craie.  
Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la chambre, et Lisa s'écarta, laissant place à son jumeau pour guider le reste des opérations.

« Comme prévu, l'opération 'Citrouille bien mûre' qui consistait à faire comprendre à Pa... Severus qu'il fallait qu'il se réconcilie avec Harry... n'a pas fonctionné. Nous entamons alors le plan B, l'opération 'Citrouille et potager'. » Le bruit du bâton sculpté tapant sur le tableau noir fit sursauté l'assemblée, et Julius, fier de son effet, continua « Cette opération est formée de trois étapes » le bâton glissa dans un crissement aigu vers le premier schémas évoquant vaguement un groupe d'enfants et une sorte de grande chauve-souris noire furibonde.  
« Etape Une, courir dans tous les sens et faire le plus de bêtises possibles » Les exclamations joyeuses emplirent la pièce mais s' interrompirent aussitôt au son du deuxième crissement.  
Le bâton se dirigea alors vers le dessin juste en dessous, illustrant une fois de plus la chauve-souris, mais cette fois ci à genoux, dans un signe de supplication devant ce qui semblait être un homme au ventre rond et à la chevelure folle.  
« Mais attention, il faut qu'on arrive à rendre assez fou papa Sevy pour qu'il se décide à demander de l'aide à papa Harry ! » Les minots se regardèrent perplexes entre-eux, attendant le troisième crissement. Celui-ci arriva finalement, Julius tapotant sur le dessin suivant, à droite du premier.

Ce qui était censé être le schéma suivant rendit les membres de l'opération C.E.P bien silencieux. On entendit simplement des petits_ 'c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait !'_ de la part du petit Marty, un grand sourire au lèvres et les yeux pleins d'étoiles.  
Bien que le gribouillis au tableau ne fut incompréhensible, Julius continua imperturbable « Deuxième étape, c'est à ce moment là qu'il faudra leur demander de jouer à cache-cache... en équipe ! » Les yeux de tous s'illuminèrent soudainement, comprenant là où Julius voulait en venir. Ce dernier tapa d'un coup sec sur le dernier schéma, dessiné cette fois-ci par Lisa représentant clairement leurs deux parents assis à terre, s'embrassant chastement, un énorme cœur rose au dessus de leurs tête, lui même surmonter d'un énorme cadenas.  
« Et là ! Là, on les enferme dans la pièce où ils seront cachés, et ils se réconcilient ENFIN ! » Sa phrase fut prononcée comme un cri de guerre et les dix autres enfant présents dans la pièces crièrent de joie à leur tour à l'image des enfants perdus face à leur chef, Peter Pan.

16h30, première étape de l'opération 'Citrouille et potager'

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il se tenait là, dans la salle de jeux, dont le sol avait était recouvert magiquement d'une pelouse d'un vert criard et de pâquerettes, son plafond transformé en ciel d'après-midi sans nuage et ses murs ayant l'aspect de buissons parfaitement taillés. Et il était là, debout au milieu d'une trentaine de marmots criants, courants, chieurs et autres qualificatifs des plus mielleux, son éternel air maussade collé au visage, et son ballon rouge à la main. Harry lui avait ordonnait de garder ce ballon à la main tout au long de la fête pour que les enfants ne prennent pas peur. Ce qui avait évidemment échoué lamentablement.

Cela faisait donc une demi-heure qu'il attendait patiemment que les gamins se décident à se calmer, ce qui apparemment n'était pas du tout leur intention. En sentant une douzième veine apparaître sur son front, il se décida finalement à aller chercher du renfort dans la cuisine, où se trouvait son cher époux.  
« HARRY, vient ici tout de suite, les enfants sont intenables ! » Le jeune homme se retourna, puis pouffa en apercevant l'air furieux du professeur et son ballon rouge toujours à la main.  
« -Tiens, professeur Snape, que me vaut ce plaisir ?  
-Harry, arrête de jouer, je te dit de venir, maintenant ! » Le Survivant se régala du regard suppliant du plus âgé et se décida à 'jouer' encore plus.  
«Et pourquoi ça, Severus ? » Les joues rouges de colère et le visage contracté, Severus abdiqua.  
« Parce que j'ai besoin de toi Harry ! » Le griffondor eu un sourire victorieux, mais détourna aussitôt la tête, de peur que l'autre n'aperçoive sur son visage le torrent d'émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Il avait conscience du contexte actuel, et savait pertinemment pourquoi l'homme avait besoin de lui à ce moment même, mais ne put s'empêcher d'espérer un peu plus.  
« D'accord, j'arrive dans un instant, attends moi là-bas. ».

16h40, deuxième étape de l'opération 'Citrouille et potager'

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la pièce/jardin, essayant vainement de contenir les enfants. Marty, Gary et Sofia échangèrent un regard complice et se dirigèrent vers les deux adultes prononçant d'une même voix « Sevy, Harry ! On veut jouer à cache-cache, on veut jouer à cache-cache ! ».  
C'était le signal, les autres membre de l'opération 'Citrouille et potager' se rapprochèrent à leur tour du petit groupe et leur chantèrent la même ritournelle, jusqu'à ce que Harry capitule.  
« On fait un cache-cache en équipe alors ! » s'écria Melinda, appuyée par les autres enfants.  
Une petite main blanche s'éleva aussitôt dans l'air, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent/baissèrent vers son propriétaire. Celui-ci n'étant nul autre que Hugo, les joues rosies de timidité mais les yeux pétillants d'excitation.  
« C-c'est moi qui fait les équipes alors ! » Tous se mirent en ligne devant le petit blondinet, comblé d'être celui qui menait le jeu. Les équipes se firent rapidement, et Hugo, rougissant se retrouva avec Julius, dont il était secrètement son plus grand fan. Comme prévu dans l'étape deux du plan, Severus et Harry formèrent ensemble l'équipe numéro 4. Et comme prévu, la chauve-souris ne put s'empêcher de grommeler.

17h00, troisième étape de l'opération 'Citrouille et potager'

Cela faisait 20 minutes que le jeu avait commencé, et Severus commençait sérieusement à douter de l'intention des marmots. Il était certain de s'être fait piéger par les sales petits monstres, et qu'à cette heure-ci ils devaient tous mettre la maison sans dessus dessous. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul. Non, il fallait qu'il se retrouve avec Harry-je-suis-toujours-là-quand-tu-ne-veux-pas-me-voir-Potter dans la plus petite et sombre des pièces de la maison : le placard de l'entrée.

Tapotant nerveusement l'un de ses avant-bras de ses doigts, Severus n'y teint plus, et dans un grognement voulant certainement signifier_ 'j'en peu plus de ce trou à rat'_ poussa la porte d'un mouvement d'épaule. Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Harry, inquiet, se recula du peu qu'il pouvait, prenant de l'élan, et essaya lui aussi d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes essayèrent tant bien que mal de défoncer la porte, mais finirent par abandonner en comprenant que la porte était verrouillée par un sort.  
« Saloperie de gamins ! Ils nous on eu, j'en était sûr ! » tempêta Snape en donnant un coup de pieds à la porte, dans un dernier espoir.  
Harry attrapa l'homme par le col et le frappa à la joue, furieux lui aussi.  
« Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de nos enfants Severus ?! N'as-tu pas honte ? » La fureur se reflétait dans ses orbes vertes, et Severus ne trouva rien à répondre.  
Sa voix se brisa mais Harry continua malgré tout.  
« Tu es vraiment un être abjecte Severus Snape ! Je t'ai donné tout mon amour pendant ces dix dernières années, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est traiter tes propres enfants de saloperies ?! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse encore te regarder dans un miroir ! tu... tu... ». Ses paroles se perdirent dans des sanglots retenues depuis trop longtemps et Severus finit par sortir de sa paralysie, approchant sa main de l'épaule du Survivant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, le plus jeune reprit.  
« Comment peux-tu... Comment peux-tu oser m'oublier... nous oublier... » Harry s'effondra alors à terre, la tête cachée entre ses mains et son dos secoué de légers soubresauts.

Décontenancé et ému malgré lui, Severus rejoignit l'autre homme au sol, l'entourant de ses bras, et enfonçant son nez dans la masse de cheveux noir du jeune homme.  
Cela faisait une éternité qu'il espérait avoir l'occasion de faire une telle chose, pouvoir enfin sentir l'odeur si particulière et apprécier la douceur de ses mèches brunes qui hantaient tous ses rêves. Ses paupières se fermèrent douloureusement quand une sorte de flash passa devant ses yeux.  
Son premier souvenir.  
C'était son premier souvenir de Harry.  
Il s'était souvenu de cette nuit, cette nuit fatidique où Dumbledore avait fini par céder sous le poids de la vie. Cette nuit où Harry n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, pleurant de toutes ses larmes, jusqu'à ce que Severus ne le prenne dans ses bras, le berçant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Et c'était cette nuit là aussi qu'il lui avait promis un amour éternel.  
Oui, il s'était souvenu. Et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait l'oublier une fois de plus.

Severus posa sa main sous le menton de son époux, lui relevant lentement la tête, leur visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sentant le souffle chaud de son aîné contre ses lèvres, Harry ferma doucement ses yeux, soupirant d'aise, ayant l'impression d'avoir enfin retrouver sa place, là, dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie. La main de Severus traça progressivement le contour de la mâchoire du griffondor, puis fini par la glisser derrière sa nuque. Les battements de leurs cœurs accélérèrent dans un même temps, et Severus abaissa à son tour ses paupières, puis posa ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles.

Harry sentit un courant l'électriser à ce contact, signe qu'il était enfin vivant. Le baiser resta chaste mais dura assez longtemps pour qu'ils finissent par tout oublier.  
Oublier où ils étaient. Oublier tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce mois et demi. Oublier tout. Tout sauf eux, eux deux, seuls au monde.  
Quand le baiser prit fin, la fatigue gagna Harry qui s'endormit aussitôt dans les bras de Severus, qui se laissa gagner par la fatigue à son tour quelques minutes plus tard.

Julius, Marty et Lisa décollèrent leurs oreilles de la porte du placard puis se fixèrent quelques secondes.  
« Vous pensez qu'ils se sont endormis ? » Julius et Lisa échangèrent un regard complice, puis ajoutèrent d'une seule voix « Oui Marty, ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux. ».

* * *

Alors que le bruit d'un énième verre brisé retentit dans les cachots de Poudlard, Marty s'accrocha un peu plus fermement aux robes de sa grande sœur qui guettait toujours derrière la porte de la cuisine. Comme à leur habitude, Severus et Harry Snape-Potter se disputaient vivement pour un sujet plus ridicule que le précédent.

« -Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un incapable Harry James Potter ! Même pas capable de battre des œufs en neige ! Pas étonnant que vos notes aient été aussi médiocres dans ma matière-  
-Vous pouvez parler espèce de bâtard graisseux ! Comment peut-t-on ignorer comment se servir d'un four à micro-onde ?! ». Julius qui avait posé ses mains sur les oreilles de son petit frère jusque là, décida qu'il serait plus sage de rentrer dans leur chambre avant de ne souffrir du courroux de leurs parents.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud aigri et mauvais- » Harry s'arrêta soudainement de parler, fermant sa bouche de surprise et ouvrant ses yeux comme s'il avait vu Lord Voldemort en personne. Le 'salaud aigri et mauvais' qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer, esquissa un geste en direction du plus jeune. Mais celui-ci s'empressa de prononcer d'une voix blanche « Severus, le bébé arrive. ».

* * *

**_A Suivre..._**

Bon on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin... *pleure*  
Je m'excuse encore pour ce retard énorme, mais promis, tous les chapitres seront sortis avant décembre !

**Gros bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)**

_PS: Je risque de modifier ce chapitre entre temps parce qu'il y a certaines parties qui ne me plaisent pas trop... :/_


End file.
